Jealous of the Present
by pinkpower
Summary: Takes place in Islands in the Stream. Craig's view on what's going on with him and why he is feeling the way he does. A few mentions of his growing feelings for Ashley. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

History had a funny way of repeating itself, only this time Craig was watching on the sidelines and he didn't very much like that. He hated watching Manny fall in like with Spinner, who already had a girlfriend. The only difference is that Manny was pulling back from Spinner. Yes, she was clearly flirting with him, but she didn't allow it to get any further; not after that kiss at the carwash. Besides, Manny knew that he was too busy trying to convince Paige that nothing serious went on. Manny wasn't stupid and she knew where all of this would eventually end.

Sadly, Craig wasn't that brilliant when it came to matters of the heart. Since the moment he saw how happy Manny was around Spinner, something inside of him was aching. The feeling was weird, though. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and torn into a thousand tiny pieces or somebody had squeezed it until the blood splattered everywhere. His stomach churned uncontrollably, causing nausea. A feeling of rage surged through his veins like electricity through a circuit.

But then Spinner had to go and make that dumb comment about Craig being jealous of what he (Spinner) and Manny were now sharing as opposed Craig's own awkward, random meetings with her. You wanna know what Craig really hated? Spinner was right. He was jealous. As of last year, Manny had been his property and now she was moving on. Yes, there had been Jt, but let's be real here, it's Jt, and he was merely a rebound for Manny.

And finally, Craig cracked. Spinner was getting way too cocky with treating Paige like a piece of trash. What happened to knowing Paige was the one? Yet, Craig recalled what Spinner has said to him last year, _Not to mention you're a big stud _or _Yes, Lord Stud. _Thinking back on it, Craig realized how sick he had been to play with not only Ashley's heart, but Manny's as well. He wondered what had been going through his head to do such a thing.

Ashley was his inspiration and she was somebody whom Craig shared a passion with whereas as Manny was somebody who he could talk to about anything crazy, and she would still love him for who he was. They were both great friends to him, only he made the mistake in falling in love with both of them at the same time. Ashley for her fiery, and sometimes over dramatic, sense of needing to talk. If Craig needed to talk about something, but he wouldn't, she would just force it out of him whether he liked it or not. Then, there was Manny. She was much different than Ashley, but while Ashley relied on her brains to guide her, Manny followed her heart's desire. Yes, that got her in trouble, but Craig could only applaud her for her bravery of doing such a courageous thing. Not to mention, when Craig needed to talk, Manny was much more patient, which made it easier to come to her. Love was just too confusing.

Craig and Ashley were now friends in Downtown Sasquatch. He enjoyed every minute of Ashley's company and her wonderful voice accompanying his. Indeed, she was a girl that was made of fire and heat, and that's what Craig liked about her. She was never afraid to speak her mind or give Craig a good kick in the pants when he needed it. She was independent, smart, and funny. No, she wasn't very nice at times, but Craig could easily forgive that minor flaw. Who wasn't a little moody every now and then? Ashley was also human, yet another endearing quality.

But once Spinner had mentioned Manny's name in band rehearsal, Craig hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Without a doubt, she would be at the carwash smiling. Manny had the brightest smile, Craig thought. It lighted up the whole world, he was sure of it. She never faked a smile for anybody, which meant that Manny had been smiling because she was in high spirits; it came from her heart. The poor girl was a romantic at heart and Craig couldn't help but admire her. Manny was outgoing, funny, and she was always the easiest person to talk to. Never mind her need to show a lot of skin; that was merely a disguise. If people knew that Manny was that she could still be cute, no guy would give her a second thought, and she was on a quest for love, not heartbreak.

Craig got up from his seat and pushed Spinner from behind. "You were always jealous of Manny and me!" He shouted. Craig knew why he was jealous and why he was being so defensive with Spinner. He loved Manny still, but more importantly, her relationship with Spinner was a doomed one, and he didn't want for her to get hurt again.

"Yeah? Well, now you're jealous of Manny and me!" Spinner said, pushing Craig.

…And the fight for Manny's heart won. You wanna know who won in the end? Jay did.


End file.
